Shelter Life
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia, now 17 years old, decides to work alongside her 9 adopted brothers and sisters at their family's pet rescue sanctuary. Natsu Dragneel, one of 5 workers who have no relation to the family, helps Lucy learn the ropes of the shelter life, is it just friendly business between them or is it hot under the collar? AU Nalu
1. Chapter 1: My Desicion

**Hey minna I wanted to try this as a semi short story idk how long it will go on for but please stay with me cause I just had a dream and all that will happen in this story is what went on in my dream so it may sound weird so please just stay with me and know I'm sane**

**Natsu: I thought they already did?**

**True but just do the disclaimer I need to get this started before I chicken out DX**

**Natsu: Tasha doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters **

**Enjoy!**

_Lucy, now 17 years old, decides to work alongside her 9 adopted brothers and sisters at their families pet rescue sanctuary. Natsu Dragneel, one of 5 workers who have no relation to the family, helps Lucy learn the ropes of the shelter life, is it just friendly business between them or is it hot under the collar? AU Nalu_

Shelter life Chapter 1: My decision

"I want to work with you guys." I announced at dinner one night. My siblings stared at me in shock as did Mom and Dad. These were my siblings from the guys to the girls. They are all very colorful in a way.

Loke had orange/ginger hair with light blue eyes and often wore glasses that hide his eyes sometimes. Mom brought him in from a distant partner who didn't have the money to take care of him; he often visits his real mom but doesn't love my mom less.

Laxus was possibly the oldest of my siblings and he had to be the first that was brought in before I was even born I assumed because I didn't know. His short croppy blonde hair made us look like actual siblings besides his dark eyes and lightning bolt shaped scar on one of his eyes. He was very tall which made me assume he _was_ the oldest out of all my adopted siblings. His grandfather gave him to my mom who was abandoned by his own father, while he was on his death bed.

Gray was given to my father because his mom passed away and his dad had gone missing the day he was born. His dark hair and semi cold personality bugged me sometimes. He still loved my parents because they didn't give up on him to this day.

Sting is possibly the Laziest brother I have. You would be surprised but he's actually blood related to me. He's even blonde but with clear blue eyes. His shaggy blonde hair makes him look like a hooligan. Because of him I'm often bullied because people don't believe that he's my _real, blood related _brother. They think we're dating and it's totally gross. I love him but he's trouble sometimes because he tends to hang out with me too much.

Lyon is actually Gray's real brother, apparently they were separated because their mom could only take care of one of them, he looks completely opposite of Gray with his snowy white hair and bright blue/green eyes. I don't speak with him much because he's colder than Gray. The one thing they have in common: they strip which bugs me sometimes especially when they handle clients who want to check out the animals.

Erza was left on our door step and I welcomed her with open arms. She had a lot of issues growing up but she is an awesome sister. Her long bloody red hair and brown eyes make me envious because she's so beautiful. She has an obsession with armor and swords.

Levy is possibly the second youngest sibling I have mostly because she's so petite, she is a very smart and awesome sister, she works in the cat room with my other sister Wendy because they're not assertive enough to work with the dogs. She has blue shaggy hair and brown eyes light up that whenever she reads an awesome book. She wandered the streets before Gray and Lyon brought her home on their walk to the store.

Lisanna lost her siblings and family in a car crash at the age of 10, she's been with us ever since. She and I pretty much bonded because she taught me how to cook and I helped her with her homework. Her white short hair is always pretty along with her pretty sky blue eyes. She was always requested to help clients because of her refreshing attitude, Laxus is protective of her whenever she has to help someone out.

And finally Wendy, she was alone from minute one, she never remembered her family or anyone. She's the youngest in the family and possibly the sweetest girl I've ever got to know. Her indigo blue hair has such a lovely shade along with her doe brown eyes like all of my sisters have. She loves working and pre-training the cats with simple commands.

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" Erza got to her feet after my announcement. Loke sighed and looked at me with a knowledgeable gaze. I nodded before gazing around the long and wide table at all my siblings.

"Onegai, Oka-san, Oto-san?" I asked (Please Mom, Dad) they looked at each other before looking at my siblings who looked at each other. I slapped my hand on the table. "Let me do this!" my gaze hardened as I gazed at the next person who shot to their feet, which was Gray.

"You don't have the tenacity to handle this kind of job, Lu!" I glared when he said his nickname for me. "Gray-nii! I need to get into the family business!" Even though most of my siblings are close together in age, most of their maturity level is very different; the most mature person in this room would be between Lyon, Erza and Laxus.

"Gray-niisan, don't tell her what she can and can't do." Lyon said insistently. Lyon was possibly one of three people who could calm Gray down when he got pissed off and one of them was me as well. It was bad if he argued with one of the people who could calm him down. Erza turned her gaze to Gray whose cold glare never wavered even after Lyon placed his hand on Gray's arm.

"I'll prove it to you! Have the best worker teach me the way things go and how to do things and if he can't get me to be a pro within a month then I'll never ask to work the family business again." I pointed to Gray who was baffled.

"There's no way that dumbass could teach her!" Loke spewed his drink across the table after hearing my proclamation. Laxus bellowed with laughter as did Levy.

"I'll show you guys!" I screamed as I pushed myself away from the dinner table and marched upstairs.  
"Lu, wait." Gray called a frown was on his face but hope shined in his eyes. I glared at him once more before he pulled me into a hug.

"I hate you sometimes." Tears tried to pool their way into my eyes. Gray ran his fingers through my hair with his other arm wrapped around my back.

"I'm just trying to protect you. This job is pretty difficult. Some of the dogs are vicious, you can ask my best friend that, he's the top worker in the business." He chuckled a bit before pulling away from me.

"I love you, Lu. You know that." He put one of his soft hands on my head and the other on my arm. I tried to smile for him because lately school's been so rough so it's a struggle especially with the bulling.

Sting came over to us. "Come on Gray it's our shift in the morning we got Volunteers coming in the morning so we need to get some rest." Sting pulled Gray up stairs so they can get some sleep.

The house is a 2 story house with double bedrooms two in each, I share a room with Lisanna, Laxus and Loke share one, Gray and Lyon share one, Levy and Wendy share and Erza and Sting share a room. I love rooming with Lisanna because she's so different; she loves all things fluffy and cute.

I sighed as I launched into my twin sized bed. I never cared sharing stuff with 9 other people, mostly because I can share clothes with Erza and Lisanna. It's always nice to have siblings because when I'm bullied at school.

Erza and Lisanna stand up for me against Flare, Angel and Minerva. I love my sisters; I get bullied by some guys in which case Gray, Lyon and Sting back me up there because Loke and Laxus go to a different school.

It was so awkward when we first moved to Magnolia which was before we had either Levy or Wendy. Having to introduce yourself when you have two of your step siblings with you is very difficult because everyone says you're not related but we convince them otherwise.

"Good night, Lu-nee!" Lisanna chirped as she climbed into her plushy filled bed. "Good night, Lisa-nee!" I smiled at her already sleeping body as I turned off the lights and stole a stuff animal from the floor by her bed and jumped into bed. That's what I love about rooming with Lisanna, she has one she sleeps with but loves her other ones as well but she'll let you sleep with on as long as you let her know you have it she'll let you use it for however long as long as you let her know.

I quickly fell asleep soon after that and listened to Lisa-nee's soft snores.

Natsu's POV

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rubbed my neck as I walked in the door of the apartment I shared with Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal and Rogue. We were pretty tired out from our job at the Pet and Rescue Sanctuary.

We got hired a few years ago and we all enjoy working with every single sibling of the Heartifilia home. Except one sibling. Lucy Heartifilia. I had always wondered about her because I've seen her at school a few times when she takes the bus home with her.

I'm friends with about four of her siblings, Gray Erza, Lyon and Sting. They all say good things about Lucy all the time but I always wondered why she didn't work with her family at their business.

Juvia and the other are never questioned because they enjoyed their job more than the people who worked there. Jellal had a crush on Erza, Juvia had one on Gray and Gajeel had one on Lucy's other sister, Levy.

I launched myself on the couch and preceded to watch TV while the other's spread around the 5 bedroom apartment which was pretty well like a modern day home but more compact but livable for 5 people.

It was quiet sometimes because the only ones who ever argued were me and Gajeel but lately we've been chilled. Juvia and Jellal actually planned on moving out and going somewhere else because they can't stand us all being together all the time, with school work and then living together.

I understand them but I like the company and so does Gajeel so we agreed to keep living together until something were to happen because we don't care and neither one of us feels like packing our stuff.

"Oi, I'm ordering pizza!" Gajeel called from the kitchen as we all said, "Hai." I didn't care cause I was so exhausted. My phone began to buzz. I picked it up it was Sting.

"Oi flame head." He said into the phone I shrugged when I changed the channel.

"What do you want, blonde bee?" I asked a bit annoyed. He groaned before speaking.

"Listen, you idiot. Lucy you remember her right? Well she's gonna start working at the shelter starting tomorrow and I want you to help her learn how to work there. The rest of us don't have the time and Mom was letting you off early that day so could you spend your free time working with her and showing her how it works and stuff?"

I shrugged an ok before I hung up on him. Inside my head I was thrilled cause I never got to meet Lucy before. Now I can't wait to get to know her. This job of mine just got a whole lot more awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: My New Friend

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy this story!**

**Strawberry and Chocolate: Very good story, Tasha-nee!**

**Thanks so much Choco-chan!**

**LucyDragneelFT23: Your idea is amazing! **

**starfiresusan18: Very original…**

**You girls are too much sometimes XD **

**Cherrila: IT'S SUPER AMAZING! :D **

**You need to chill, Cher-chan… *sweat drops***

**Cherrila: Gomenasai *blushes with embarrassment* **

**Natsu?**

**Natsu: Tasha will never own Fairy Tail, if she did, she wouldn't have any ideas left in her brain**

**Thanks for summing that up, McFlame brain… Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: New friend

Lucy's POV

Gray barged into my room at 8 in the morning, screaming at me to get dress in something comfy. "Gray you baka! Knock first!" I threw my pillow at his dumbass head of hair which looked like someone tried to hack it off with scissors.

"Very funny, Lu. Get dress!" he threw the pillow not at me, but at Lisanna who was still snoozing away. "**Lisanna!** Get your skinny ass out of bed and into the damn shower!" Lisanna just groaned in her sleep before snoozed once more.

"LISANNA!" I screamed into her ear making her scream and jump into the air. She landed with a thud on the hard wood floor of the bedroom and glanced at me.

"Lu-nee! Don't do that to me!" She whined as I walk over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt which showed my Astrological sign which was the Leo. Ironically that was Loke's nickname, I guess it was because of his hair?

I shook my head as the lazy white haired girl got out of her bed and ran to the dresser to grab her underwear and bra before pulling her shirt and pants off the hangers hanging on the door.

I got dressed and went into one of the six bathrooms the house had. I could hear Erza humming in one of the bathrooms down the hall as she walked out with a towel wrapped around her head and her clothes on. Sting was still singing rock songs in the bathroom as I went to the unused one father down by Gray and Lyon's room.

I went in a brushed my teeth, did my hair and my makeup before pulling on my boots and walked down the stairs to see my whole family ready to get to work. Ironically I've never once been inside the place where my family worked at.

"So Gray-nii," I asked the navy/black haired male who was fixing up his shoes while sitting on the couch. He hummed in acknowledgement meaning for me to continue. "Who's the person who's gonna teach me how to do the work at the family business?"

Gray finished tying his shoes and then spoke up. "The only thing you really need to know is that besides us 9, there are 5 additional workers. Juvia Lockster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez and Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is the top worker and has the most adoption rates in the business. He's never once had a satisfied client when helping them adopt a pet. He's gonna be helping you."

I nodded in amazement as Mom plied us 10 into the car before Dad drove us over to the Warehouse, it was a warehouse with a big open field behind it, a dog park a separate building next door with a corridor reaching it. It was pretty big.

"Looks like they're here early." Gray got out and pulled me out. Sting, Lyon and Lisanna pooled out behind us with the rest following after. "Ohayo, minna!" A pink haired male with a huge grin on his face waved at us as we walked over to the front to unlock the doors. He wore a red shirt with the logo of the business on it and black shinny jeans and a white muffler was around his neck. "New worker?" An ocean blue haired girl with deep blue eyes asked glancing at me for the first time; she wore a blue shirt with the logo of the business on it. The other workers looked at me as well.

One had long shaggy black hair tied back with a black shirt showing off the logo of the business and black jeans his face had all piercings and his red eyes made me curious.

The other was a male with blue hair like the girl but had a red tattoo or something on his right eye. He wore the same as the other guy but his shirt was a navy blue and blue jeans

"Minna, this is our baby sister, Lucy." Sting grinned as he looped his arm around my shoulder as did Gray. "From today on she's gonna be working." He added as Gray pulled me over to the pink haired male.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Natsu. He's the one who's gonna show you the ropes on how to work here." Gray patted Natsu's arm who held it out to me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I've heard so many amazing things about you from your brothers and sisters." Natsu said with a grin on his face while I glared at Gray.

"How much did they say?" Gray waved me off before running to greet the blue haired girl who must've been Juvia.

Natsu scratched his head nervously as we all walked into the complex. It was very big and spread out on the inside.

"Whoa." My eyes bugged out so bad I had to blink before refocusing on what was in front of me. I heard a ton of chorus barks. I cracked a smile as I glanced at Natsu who saw the smile at my face.

"Amazing isn't it?" his onyx eyes shined brightly as he smiled under the fluorescent lights. I took three steps away from the door. My siblings had already splitted up to do their jobs.

"It's… beautiful…" I glanced at the main part of the building which showed little desk areas where you talk to whoever worked behind the counter which apparently was Mom and Dad.

"Come on, Luce! I got more to show you!" Natsu grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the cages filled with puppies first.

"Kawaii!" I squealed as I looked at the puppies. Natsu chuckled at my reaction before opening one of the pens to clean it out. "Put those gloves on behind you, these little guys tend to bite or nibble on people." He said as he filled up the bowels and cleaned up the newspapers lining the pen.

"You seem to have fun with your job here… when did you start working with the others?" I asked as he handed me the ruined newspapers to throw away. He closed up the cage after setting down the last of the newspapers.

"Buddy, don't get into an agreement with your baby brother." Natsu whined as the two black lab puppies started to bite each other and roll around in the cage.

"Cute…" I murmured as I stared at the two puppies. He moved on to the next which were Boxer puppies, it said on a sign hanging on the cage, 'Zoey and Bailey'

"These two are the sweetest, come here Luce." Natsu picked up one of the Puppies and handed her to me. "Hi…" I looked at him for an answer.

He coughed. "Zoey," He chuckled as he went straight for the water bowl. "Hi Zoey!" I chirped at the cute puppy who licked my face and crawl on my shoulder. Natsu finished as quickly as he could and took Zoey from my arms and placed her back in her cage.

"Once you've worked here a long time you'll be able to tell them apart. Took me a while when Gray showed me my job." Natsu chuckled as we went down the lines of puppy cages. They were all so adorable with even more adorable names.

"Oi, Lu! How you enjoy working here?" Loke called as his had a hold of a huge Mastiff with brown and black fur with more black on the belly than on its back. "Marco! How's he feeling lately? How's his leg?" Natsu asked Loke as Loke lead us to his corral and opened the hatch and let him go on in after unhooking the leash.

"His leg is doing much better than it was last week. Thank god Dad let me take him out today I thought he was gonna break down the cage door because he wants out so bad." Loke went to the next cage and pulled out a chestnut brown Lab with fluffy brown ears and a fluffy tail.

"Hey, Sweetie." Natsu greeted the dog as the dog ran to me and jumped up to greet me. Natsu and Loke laughed as Sweetie started to lick my arms.

"She's very beautiful." I pet her silky fur which felt like velvet on my hand. She had beautiful dark brown eyes. Loke pulled her off of me and latched the leash on a collar hidden in her fur.

"Ok, Luce on to the rest of the animals." He continued to show me how to get inside one of the narrow cages which Marco and Sweetie were kept in. I had trouble undoing the latch a couple of times but succeeded after the 5th time.

He showed me how to get the dog to relax by giving them a treat once inside the caged area and proceeded to hook the leash on the dog's collar.

Natsu handed me the leash which led to a beautiful bouncy long haired border collie with white and chocolate brown fur mixed together. "This is Stacy, she's still pretty young but I thought that would be good because you're in great shape to handle her. I'll help you control her cause we're gonna take her for a walk."

Natsu went ahead and led me around to an outside door that led towards the back of the building where a dog park was located. Erza and Lisanna greeted us with their own dogs as they walked back towards the building.

"What do I do?" I ask as he opened the gate door of the dog park. He reached for the leash. He grinned as he looked at me to the dog and back. I cracked a smile because of his childish nature.

"You let him run around a while." He unlatched the dog and she went flying all over the dog park, sniffing everything and ran around the small pound and overview of the pound and there were benches everywhere along with various dog toys. Squeakers, bones, Frisbees, you name it, it was there.

After a while Natsu caught Stacy and latched her back onto the leash as we walked her back to the cages. He told me to take a break and led me to the cat room while he walked a few more dogs and he would come back and get me started with meeting the animals.

"Hi, Lu-nee!" the bluenette's cheered in union as I walked into the cattery room. "Thanks for bringing her by, Natsu-san." Levy cheered to the pink haired male who blushed before walking off after saying bye.

"Ok, Lu. We'll show you how to work in the cattery. It's pretty easy unless you have to deal with the fussy cats. They're not really fussy but their bratty" Levy replied as I saw a rainbow of brown, black, grey and white cats. They all had mixtures of colors.

"This is Andy," Wendy showed me a chestnut brown tabby with a mixture of dark brown and chocolate brown fur. "He's beautiful." I cooed as I pet him as he purred slightly under my touch.

Levy and Wendy helped me clean and showed me what to do with the cages and how to clean them, since most of the cats layed around in the room we were able to clean all 45 cages that often held 1 to 2 cats in each cage.

I grinned as we played with the cats, I never thought I could enjoy so much time with my siblings.

Natsu's POV

I just locked up another dog, that made the 6th one this morning. I was starting to get good at spacing out time so everyone can play for a while. I pulled up my glove to check my watch. _11:40._ I hummed as I walked back towards the cattery room.

"Hey Natsu." Sting called as he handled one of our Greyhounds, Musty. He wore a grey t-shirt with the logo on the front like the rest of us.

"Hey Sting, how's it going?" The blonde just shrugged as he was slightly pulled by the greyhound. He cracked a smile.

"Where's Lu?" He pulled the dog towards his cage and stowed him into it before coming back over to walk with me.

"She's with Levy and Wendy at the Cattery. I wanted her to take a break since she helped me with three dogs already and helped me clean up the puppy pens." We rounded the corner and I heard giggling from the two bluenette's and a blonde who were covered by cats lying on their back on the floor.

"Lu, what are you doing?!" Sting screamed, I laughed because the girls had played Jonas brother song's on one of their phones.

"You girls listen to that?" I chuckled as the three nodded before turning down the music. Wendy jumped up, holding one of the cats to her chest humming the song that was playing.

"Its good music plus the stuff nowadays just sound stupid!" Levy pouted as the song Poor unfortunate souls played on a blue cell phone laying on the counter. I leaned against the wall as I sang the chorus while everyone stared at me.

"You're good!" Lucy cheered and whooped as she grabbed her phone which was the blue one and ran out of the cattery, grabbed my arm and we continued what we did before.

We listened to Jonas brother song after song; I didn't get tired cause Juvia listened to it nonstop for 3 months so I know the songs well, she loves their music. I kinda do now you can say.

"I can't believe you love one of my favorite bands!" Lucy said as we walked Aladdin who was a fluffy Saint Bernard. I chuckled and explained that Juvia, who along with the others are my roommates.

"Juvia listened to them for 3 months, full blast volume in her bedroom, I often listened to it whenever she played it and one day I asked her what she was listening to. She looked surprised, pulled me into her bedroom and we jammed out for hours." I grinned as she played her second favorite 'Love bug' we sang it together as we walked to the park. Lisanna heard us and cheered.

"You guys sound awesome!" She had Oscar, a Wolfhound and one of three brothers who lived in the sanctuary.

We laughed as we continued to sing it as I played fetch with Aladdin who was just running everywhere all over the place before he barreled into my chest and knocked me onto my back. "Ooh!" I groaned as Lucy paused the song and ran over to check on me.

"You ok, Natsu!" She bent down and looked at me. I was in a bit of a daze after that head rush Aladdin gave me and knocked the wind out of me. I coughed before pointing to the leash. "Get… Aladdin!… Go call…. Someone…" I wheezed as I could barely move my back.

Luckily for me Erza was just walking one of her assigned dogs towards the park. "Oh my god, Natsu! What happen?!" Erza almost dropped the leash she had a hold of.

"Aladdin barreled into him and knocked him to the ground, I think he might've hurt something." Lucy said after she caught Aladdin. I coughed and a bit of blood came out of my mouth.

"Shit! I'll call Gray!" Erza scrambled for her phone to call her brother. "GRAY! Drop what you're doing and come to the dog park with one of the others!" She paused before yelling even louder. I've never seen her agitated before

"I don't care if your busy helping a client! Get Lyon to handle it, Natsu got knocked down by Aladdin and I think he broke something!"

She hung up the phone. "Stay here with him and I'll take the dogs back to the Sanctuary." Erza took the leash from Lucy and ran the dogs out of the park.

"Natsu, you ok?" Lucy looked at me with worry. I loved how she was worried about me, when she barely knew me.

"No my back hurts badly." I whimper as I tried to move my back muscles so I could sit up. She put her hand on my chest holding me down on the ground with barely any firmness in her palm.

"Stay put, Gray-nii will be here soon." She looked scared for my wellbeing. I gave her a hopeful smile which she returned

Gray soon arrived with Sting. Both looked like they got done with a marathon, because both had sweat on their collars of their shirts. "Natsu!" Gray and Sting called out as the two lifted me up off the ground by hooking their arms undermine and got me to my feet before I crippled and fell to the ground once more.

"My back hurts, God damn it!" I hissed as I landed on my stomach on the grass. I hissed as my back flinched and shook from the pain of the landing Aladdin gave me earlier.

"Grab his legs; we'll have to carry him back flat." Sting said as they picked him up by his arms and legs and carried him like you would carry a log. I groaned for a second before the brothers started to walk us back to the shelter, Lucy staying close to Sting who was handling my arms and my torso.

"Natsu, you ok?" the blonde had faint tears in her eyes. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and gave her a faint smile. Sting let go of my arm for a second but it was all I needed to run my hand across her head before he grabbed in once more.

"I'll be ok, Luce. Thank you for worrying." She gave me an 'Ah' kind of expression before smiling with her eyes closed, tears at the corner of her eyes. She nodded in return.

"I'm glad you were there, though." I murmured as the blonde looked my way. "I always wanted to meet the famous Lucy Heartifilia sister. Your siblings love you a lot and talk about you a lot ever since I've been here." I grinned at her as her eyes widen before she shoved Sting out of the way and supported my torso instead and had wrapped my arms around her neck so she could hold me up by my torso. She looked at me with bright eyes.

"I'm glad to have met the guy my brothers are so fond of. They talk about you as well." She smiled at me; my face was just 3 feet from her face I was unable to hide my blush. She giggled as they carried me into the front of the building.

"Natsu!" everyone cried out or those who could slip away from what they were doing. Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, Loke, Lyon and Levy were there waiting.

"Minna…" I said breathlessly my chest hurting as well as my back. A paramedic was there waiting to examine me.

"Looks like when you fell you broke a rib. That dog must've caught you off guard to make you break a rib." I winced as the man poked my side and chest.

"Then why does my back hurt?" the male had me turn around and he saw my problem.

"You landed on a rock which made a deep wound on your back but its more bruise than cut. You're gonna be sore because of that bruise." The man pulled my shirt back over my head.

"I suggest you take it easy, Natsu. Don't do anything strenuous for a while." The Paramedic left me stunned. The man walked out the door.

"Damn, now what do I do?!" I groaned as I got to my feet, my back already aching.

"Natsu! You have to be careful!" Lisanna said urgently. "I know damn it!" I hissed as Lucy held my arm.

Lucy's POV

Mom ushered me over to her and told me to take Natsu home. "He needs his rest and the house is a great place for him to relax and rest for a while." I nodded as I walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu, let's head over to my house." I helped him to his feet. He pulled me out of the building while all my siblings stared at us leaving. He led me to his car and got on the drivers' side. I yanked him out and shoved him into the passenger seat.

"I'm driving!" I jumped into the driver's seat and waited for him to give me the key. I drove back towards the big house on Bay view drive.

"You guys live here?!" Natsu cried out as his cd played 'I am what I am' by the Jonas brothers. I can understand why because this was a very good song.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the drive way and helped him out of the car. "You go relax on the couch!" I shoved him to the couch. He groaned before falling and landing on the couch which spread out wide that it was very close to the front door.

He landed on the cushions with a thump, he groaned while I sit down next to him after locking his car and closing the front door. I look down at him and notice he was out already. I looked around and saw a pillow. I pulled it to me and placed it on my lap.

I gently pulled him closer and rested his head on the pillow that layed in my lap. He turned to lie on his side and smiled in his sleep.

"He must've been tired." I murmured under my breath as I closed my eyes to rest them, soon I was off to dream land with my new best friend.

**Here's the latest, guys. and all honestly I was once a fan of the Jonas brothers. I listened to all the songs I listed in this chapter and I recommend each one because they're very good.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter see ya! **


End file.
